Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a shared universe which crosses over the superhero films. Films Phase One *Iron Man (movie) *The Incredible Hulk (movie) *Iron Man 2: Defeat The Enemy (movie) *Thor (movie) *Captain America: Secret Agency (movie) *The Avengers (movie) Phase Two *Iron Man 3: Robotic Fall (movie) *Thor 2: The Dark World (movie) *Captain America 2: Recovery Partition (movie) *Guardians of the Galaxy (movie) *The Avengers 2: Beetle Beetle (movie) * Ant-Man (movie) Phase Three *Captain America: Crossover Wars (movie) *Doctor Strange (movie) *Guardians of the Galaxy 2: Baby Groot's Here (movie) * Spider-Man (movie) * Thor: Ragnarok (movie) * Black Panther (movie) * Avengers: Infinity War, Part I (movie) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (movie) * Captain Marvel (movie) * Avengers: Infinity War, Part II (movie) TV Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Agent Carter *Marvel's Daredevil Main Characters *Bruce Banner *Tony Stark *Steve Rogers *Clint Barton *Thor Odinson *Natasha Romanoff *Nick Fury Timeline *2987 BC - The Convergence occurs. The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the nine realms with Aether but are defeated by Bor and his army *14th January 965 - Battle at Tonsberg *3rd August 965 - Battle of Jotunheim. Odin adopts Loki Laufeyson *21st January 1409 - Odin hides the Tesseract in Tonsberg, Norway *4th July 1918 - Steve Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York *1933 - Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract *1st September 1939 - World War II begins *3rd March 1942 - Johann Schmidt recovers the Tesseract *22nd June 1943 - Steve Rogers is injected with the Super Soldier Serum. Heinz Kruger assassinates Erskine on Schmidt's orders *4th May 1945 - Steve Rogers is involved in a plane crash in the arctic. He is frozen in a suspended animation, presumed dead *19th October 1969 - Ivan Vanko is born *18th December 1969 - Bruce Banner is born *2002- General Ross revives the Super Soldier Program *12th January 2006 - A gamma radiation accident transforms scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk *20th August 2010 - Tony Stark returns to the US from Afghanistan and announces he will fight evil *24th October 2010 - Duel of Los Angeles between Stark and Stane *24th May 2011 - Duel of Monaco between Tony Stark and Ivan Vanko *31st May 2011 - Battle in Stark Expo between Ivan Vanko, Iron Man, and War Machine *2nd June 2011 - Battle at Culver University between Banner and Blonsky *2nd June 2011 - Battle of Puente Antiguo between Thor and the Destroyer *4th June 2011 - Duel of Harlem between the Hulk and the Abomination *8th June 2011 - The events of the Consultant take place *1st May 2012 - Nick Fury recruits the Avengers to face Loki after the Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * 4th May 2012 - Battle of New York * 9th May 2012 - The final procedure to resurrect Phil Coulson takes place *25th December 2012 - Battle on the Norco between Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Iron Patriot, President Ellis and Aldrich Killian *25th September 2013 - Agent Phil Coulson assembles a small team of agents *3rd November 2013 - Thor and Loki battle Malekith and the Dark Elves at Svartalfheim * 4th November 2013 - Battle of Greenwich * 31st March 2014 - Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star * 1st April 2014 - Attack on Nick Fury by the Winter Solder * 4th April 2014 - Battle at the Triskelion * 8th April 2014 - Battle at Cypertek * 1st August 2014 - Peter Quill recovers the Orb from Morag * 2nd August 2014 - Peter Quill, Gamora, Groot and Rocket are imprisoned in the Klyn * 3rd August 2014 - Escape from the Kyln and the Skirmish on Knowhere * 4th August 2014 - Battle of Xandar Category:Iron Man Culture Category:Captain America Culture Category:Incredible Hulk Culture Category:The Avengers Culture Category:Thor Culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture